Playing the Part
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: Read on as Hinata grows up from a little girl, tomboyish teen, to a business tycoon with her partners in arms, just kidding, Sasuke and Itachi! This is a Hinata-centric story btw. AU!
1. A Small Meeting

A Small Meeting

**AN:** Woah...haven't .__. written in sooo long, hopefully my writing became better... bashing on every character…Yea…on Hinata too hehe

**Genre:** Humor, drama, romance and …whatever else that comes to mind.

* * *

Hinata skipped across the koi pond as her short hair bounced with her. She was with her mother and father earlier, but they went with another man somewhere. She was dressed in a white kimono with small little autumn leaves at the corner. Her mother said she looked beautiful in it.

"Ha!"

She stopped suddenly as the noise caught her attention. She tilted her head slightly and slowly jumped on the stones to the other side of the pond. Her feet traveled to the noise. As she came closer, she saw a boy attacking a dummy of sorts. He was by himself. His hair, from behind, looked like it belonged to a chicken butt. She giggled.

It must've startled the little boy as he came to a complete stop at what he was doing. His eyes turned to Hinata and she was eye to eye with red, puffy eyes. There were tears streaming down his face. She gasped.

He was crying, but why?

"Are you okay?" She asked automatically.

"Do I look okay to you?" The boy asked in return as he tried to wipe off the tears pretending as if he didn't cry earlier.

He sniffed, ruining the effort to look brave.

"No, you don't," she stated honestly and bluntly.

He blanched slightly, giving her a glare. Hinata blinked innocently at the heated stare. As she began to walk closer to him, his glare intensified as if it would will her away. As she stopped in front of him, merely a foot away, she smiled. She took something out of her kimono and placed it gently on his cheeks. It was a very pale blue napkin. She started to dab lightly.

His eyes widen slightly. It was only for a few seconds that he lost his guard. He pushed her away forcefully as he fell on her rear. He grabbed the napkin and clenched it hard in his hands. "Who said I needed help?" He questioned harshly before another sob escaped his lips. Not wanting to look like a weakling or embarrassing himself even further, he ran away.

Hinata sat on the grass and stared at the boy. "Gomen?" She questioned her apology, tilting her head to the side.

"Hinata-chan!"

She tilted her head to look at her mother. Her mother crouched down to her level and stared at the little girl with concern. Hinata smiled widely at her mother as her mother lifted her up off the ground. She smiled as she was lifted up off the ground and into her mother's arm. "Mommy! I played on that Koi pond over there!" She exclaimed childishly.

"Oh really now?" The said mother question, bemused at her daughter's simplicity.

"Yup yup! Then I hopped on those stones and saw those big fishies swimming!" Hinata exclaimed, then she gasped as her eyes widen and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Mommy! Does those fishy bite?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Her mother smiled warmly at the child. "No, dear, I believe they don't. And they are called "Koi" fishes, hence why it's called the "Koi" pond Hinata-chan."

"Really?"

"Yup yup," the mother mimicked the daughter.

--

Sasuke glared at the ground in anger, then lifted the napkin in his hands. He glared. Suddenly, he threw it on the ground and started to stomp on it, trying to rid the memory of that warm smile from that girl earlier.

"Sasuke-chan?" He heard his mother calling him.

His eyes widen as he quickly wiped his tears away. He turned to his mother slowly and looked at the ground.

"Oh dear," Mikoto said with a sigh, "You've been crying."

"No I haven't!" Sasuke exclaimed staring into his mother's pitched-black eyes.

Mikoto smiled warmly at Sasuke. "Lying is a bad sport Sasuke," she stated, "Especially towards your mother."

"Ah. Gomen," he said solemnly before looking down.

"Was it your father Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked lightly.

Sasuke turned his head to stare at a rock.

"Ara...Ara... That man," She said with exasperation.

Sasuke's eyes widen as his mother suddenly lifted him up to her chest. She kissed him on the cheek. "There. There. Okaasan's here...No one will hurt you. I'll protect you with all my heart Sasuke-chan."

With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

--

Itachi sat comfortably next to his father in a simple grey yukata with his long hair tied back in a low ponytail. His expression, as always, remained indifferent. His father had told him today it was important to dress up. His mother said that he and his brother were going to meet a new friend while his father said he was going to introduce Itachi to their ally. Whatever it's about, it must be important to have the old man prep the servants about...being servants.

The rice paper door to his right slid open revealing the Hiashi's wife. A little girl was in the woman's embrace as she talked about a koi fish. She was chattering away happily before her mother shushed her and placed the girl down. Hiashi's wife sat back down and smiled as she told the little girl to be quiet. The woman turned to him with a small smile as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"So this is the hime?"

_Hime? _

He stared intently at the little girl. She looked delicate and fragile, but the look in her eyes was innocent and filled with curiosity. She looked to be Sasuke's age. A three year old, he presumed.

The Hyuuga woman laughed quietly and nodded.

"Hai," the woman spoke softly, yet clearly, "Hinata-hime."

The woman prompted the little girl to look in his direction, her eyes casting between him and his father. "That old man with the black hair and lazy eyes-"

A cough came from his father.

The Hyuuga woman grinned as her husband gave her a look that clearly stated 'that wasn't necessary'. "His name is Fugaku Uchiha in which you will address him as Uchiha-san." The woman turned to his father with a sheepish smile. "Gomen, I'm still teaching her etiquettes."

The woman turned to Itachi and smiled down at Hinata. "The little boy that resembles a weasel over there is named Itachi Uchiha as you will address him as Weas-Itachi-kun," she caught herself quickly as Itachi gave her a small pout.

"Oh can I call him Weasel-kun instead?" Hinata asked innocently.

Her mother laughed in amusement, "I'm afraid not Hime-chan."

"Aw," the little girl said with a pout.

He find that a bit endearing. He didn't just mean the little girl, but the interaction between mother, daughter, and even Hiashi-san. The woman seem a bit laxed, but for some reason he didn't mind. Apparently, his father found it amusing as well. It was different with the other families that he met. Usually, they were uptight and cold about everything, but the three sitting there appeared to be warm. He felt it too when the little girl came in. Hiashi's rigid figure relaxed the moment his wife placed the little girl down. His face softened just slightly.

Itachi was very observant at the tender age of seven so he picked up these things quickly. It was all the training that came in handy when he was with his father. He was taught to be keen and cautious.

The woman smiled at her daughter before turning back to the occupants in the room.

"Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun, I'd like you to meet Hinata-hime, the future successor of the Hyuuga Clan and heiress to the Hyuuga Corp."

--

**Please Review and if anyone knows Hinata's mother name, or if she doesn't have one, tell me either way. I'll try to update this everyday if I can. So stay tuned~! **

_P.S. I don't have the pairings out yet. ;) _


	2. Gift of Friendship

Gift of Friendship

**AN:** They're still children

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it last time. I do not own any of the naruto characters and if I want to own any of them, I'd only pick Itachi and Hinata haha

* * *

"Ne Ne Sasuke-chan!"

"It's Sasuke-_Kun! KUN!" _He exclaimed glaring at the pearl eyed princess or that's what aniki called her.

"But...Your okaasan said chan..."

"It's KUN to you!" He yelled.

She pouted. They had a staring contest.

He felt a hand on his head, patting it slightly. Looking towards his aniki, Sasuke's expression molded to that of admiration. "Sasuke-chan, Hinata-hime doesn't mean any harm now do you?" Itachi asked as he placed a hand on the little girl's head, patting it slightly.

"Nope! Mikoto-san told me to call Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, cause you younger than me."

His eyes widen. "What?" He asked, incredulously.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's expression. "Yes Sasuke-chan. Hinata is considerably a few months older than you."

"B-But..She smaller than me!"

"Size does not matter when it comes to age," Itachi said calmly as he raised an eyebrow at his brother who pouted.

Sasuke crossed his arm together and looked haughtily away from Hinata. He caught something green and slimy in the corner of his eyes. _Huh? _A mischievous smirk formed its way on his lips. When he turned to look at the little baka-ojousan, his nickname to her, he glared with envious as his brother picked her up on his back. His brother only gives him piggy back rides! What made her so special? His dislikeness of her intensified.

His brother was giving all his undivided attention to the little weird girl instead of him. Curse her...

He went on to proceed with his plans as he went back inside to the Uchiha manor to grab a bucket with a lid.

--

"Ne Ne Itachi-kun! Why there lines under your eyes?" She asked him.

He stared at her with indifference. She was just like his brother, but a little more open to interrogation. Why did he have these lines? He touched his face, remembering what his mother said. She said something about birth marks and he finally took a little more time to think.

Thinking of a proper answer, he put her down on a patch of lilies near the base of a tree. "I was born with them," he gave her an answer.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She tilted her head.

"So born as weasel?" She asked innocently.

He gave her a look of indifference, but if one were to look closely, they would notice a slight twitch on the little boy's face.

"Itachi-kun look!" Hinata exclaimed as she pointed up towards the tree they were playing under. The tree was an oak tree with several barks.

"A weasel like you! Make it play with us!"

Another twitch.

"Baka! Aniki not a weasel!" Shouted Sasuke as he climbed up the hill towards them. It was a slope going up. He was hauling up something heavy and if Itachi's intuition was correct, the thing was for Hinata. He stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

The little boy smirked in return.

"Hey Hinata-hime," he said in a sing-song voice, "I got pwesent for you."

Hinata's face brightened considerably as she walked towards his little brother. Itachi stared on with amusement. This could be good, but then again if everything turned out wrong, he will get a scolding from his father. Well, it couldn't be helped anyways.

_"You!" _

_"Me!" _

_"YES YOU!"_

_"Hai, this me," Hinata said as she pointed to herself. _

_Itachi, his father, and the other Hyuugas stared at the two little children in bewilderment. _

_Once Sasuke came in, he ran towards the Hyuuga princess and pointed a finger at her. In return, she grinned happily and waved excitedly. _

_"Take this back! I no need your pity!" Sasuke said before throwing a light blue hankerchief at Hinata's small face. Everyone gasped as Itachi stared on with amusement. He knew his brother had a temper, and didn't like little girls that much, but this was a little overboard. _

_Hinata-hime blinked as the hankerchief slid off her face and onto her lap. "Oh! Thank you!" She exclaimed, not fazed one bit with his little brother's violent actions. _

_He glared at her. _

_She attempted a glare back, but it only came out as a pout._

_The adults didn't know what to say as they watched the staring contest. Hinata blinked and gasped. _

_"No! I lost!" _

_Sasuke stuck his tongue out and let out a victorious smirk. Fugaku came from behind Sasuke and flicked the little boy behind his head, making his head falter forward slightly. He looked back towards his dad and pouted. "That's no way to treat a girl Sasuke." _

_"Bad Sasuke-chan! That was very rude!" His mother's tone was silently harsh. _

_Mikoto turned to Hinata and the hyuugas as she bowed slightly in a form of apology. "I am so sorry for my son here. He's the youngest and I'm barely teaching him etiguette at the moment."_

_Hiashi's wife smiled brilliantly. "It's okay Mikoto-san. I'm barely teaching Hinata-hime as well."_

_The two woman laughed. _

_"Ne Aniki, you see? I won staring contest," Sasuke said in an excited voice, sitting beside him. _

_"Hai," he replied with...indifference. _

"Oh. What it for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Itachi turned back to the scenario in front of him. It was a week ago and ever since then, Hinata was dropped off here everyday to play with them. His father was really serious about being friends with her, but he didn't believe in a forced friendship. Hmm... The little girl, though, seems to be open with everyone. A little brutally honest with her mind, but he was assuming that she was raised that way. It was same with Sasuke then.

"Giff fwendsip!" He exclaimed, looking like an innocent little boy that he was, cough, not.

Hinata looked curiously at the wooden box. "Open for me Sasuke-chan?" She asked innocently.

"It KUN! And no, you open. No surprise if me open," he said very carefully.

"Oh," she turned towards Itachi, "Can open Itachi-kun?" She asked politely with a tilt of her head.

He knew Sasuke was up to something, so he declined saying it was for her so she should have the honor to open it.

Hinata pouted. "B-But what's it?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and shook his head as he smirked towards her. "No surprise if tell you," he said.

Hinata placed her hands on the sides of the circular lid and pulled. Itachi and Sasuke stared at her with an unreadable expression. It didn't budge. She tried again. Nothing. This time, she was pressing her feet against the circular box and pulling with all her might. Nothing. She pulled again, panting. Nothing.

Sasuke's lips twitched.

Itachi chuckled lightly behind his hand.

"Gimme!" Sasuke exclaimed as he went towards the box. With that, he pulled. Instantly, an array of jumping frogs assaulted him. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Aw!" Hinata cooed as a frog jumped towards her. She caught it with both her hands. "Coot!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. The girl wasn't normal that's for sure. Sasuke, though, seem to be having trouble as he ran around the field trying to get away from the _attacking _frogs. Well, he can see why they were after him. Itachi would be too if he was put in a stuffy box with a bunch of other frogs.

"Itachi! What name should fwoggy have?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to keep it?" He inquired curiously.

Hinata grinned. "Of course!" She exclaimed, "It's giff fwendsip fwom Sasuke-chan."

A smile lighted her face as she stared at Sasuke's predicament. "He nice," she commented.

Itachi would've scoffed if it was in his nature too, but he didn't. He knew his brother's plan from the beginning and it was scare Hinata-hime. He didn't succeed apparently as Hinata continued to coo over the frog in her hand. It was a small one, which meant it barely grew into a frog.

He looked at his brother, then towards Hinata, then at his brother again. The little boy made it home, screaming for their mother. The frogs made it safely back to the pond.

"Gama!"

His attention went back towards Hinata. "Huh?" He questioned.

"Fwoggy name Gama."

"I see."

Hinata sat down on the base of the tree as she talked to her new pet. "Ne Itachi-kun! What should I get Sasuke-chan in weturn?" She asked smiling happily.

The smile was contagious as he couldn't help but let out a small smile himself. "Well, his birthday is next week...You can get him something by then can't you?"

"Weally?" She asked, "How old will he be?"

"Four."

She gasped. "Same as me!"

"Yea," he smiled.

Itachi, tired of standing in the hot sun, went over and sat next to Hinata. He stared at Gama as the frog stared back. It was small, very small like Hinata.

--

Sasuke stared at the mirror. He was wearing a blue suit that contrasted with his pale skin and dark eyes. They were going to be having dinner as a family at some restuarant to celebrate his birthday and going to some place that his mother kept as a surprise. His hair, unkept and messy, continued to stick out like a sore thumb. Unlike his brother, Sasuke's hair was always messy in the back and straight in the front. It still stuck out though. His mother made him wear this suit and along with the uncomfortable black dress shoes.

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about that little brat coming over today. It was his day.

"Sasuke-chan! Happy buthday!"

He spoke too soon as his expression darkened. He clenched his teeth and turned to Hinata. She was wearing her usual sundress, this time a shade of the lightest blue. The dress itself had straps on her small shoulders and it reached just pass her knees. She wore simple white flats. This time, however, she had a rediculous yellow hat. Well, to him was rediculous. It was circular in appearance with a purple ribbon tied around it, a bow sticking at the end.

Sasuke sighed. He had to face the fact that from now on, she'll be around more than often. "Oh! You look pwetty Sasuke-chan," she said in awe as she stared at him.

"I'm not pretty!" He exclaimed.

"You mommy's pwetty and you look like her."

He opened his mouth and gaped like a fish. How the heck was he supposed to retort? He knew his mom was pretty and if he said otherwise, he'll be insulting his mother. The little conniving girl was smart. He shut his mouth and stuffed his hand in his pant pockets.

"Hat?" He asked.

She blinked in surprise.

"It's hat."

"Yea, what with it?" He asked.

"Um.." She said in a thoughtful pose, "It pwetty hat."

"i'm not asking about that baka," he said.

"I'm not a baka," she said softly, looking a bit offended and hurt.

"Why it on your head?"

"Because I put it on," she replied bluntly.

He stared at her. "Why you wearing it, you idiot?" He asked, this time making sure she understood the question.

"Cause I like hat Sasuke-chan," she said smiling.

"Well, it's ugly and since my birthday, order you to take it off," he demanded.

"No."

"Take it off," he repeated.

"Nope, not gunna'."

He clenched his teeth. As he tried to grab the hat and pull, she had hands on either side of it and pulled it down.

"Take off!" He tried to pull it away.

"No!" she pushed it down further.

"Yes!" Pull.

"No!" Push.

"Yes!" Pull.

"Sasuke-chan!" His mother stepped in and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing young man?" She asked in _that tone. _

He gulped. "Trying take off hat."

His mother gave him _the look_ as his hand slowly retreated to his side.

"Hinata was dropped off here to celebrate your birthday with you and this is how you treat a friend Sasuke-chan?" His mother asked.

Sasuke looked down on the ground and watched as his mother grasp Hinata's hand in hers'. A surge of jealousy coursed through him. First, his brother and now his mother! "And what did I tell you about treating girls?" She continued to scold him.

His lips trembled. His mother rarely scolded him and his brother, but when she does, he always feel like crying.

"An Sa-"

"It okay Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke didn't mean it."

He looked up towards Hinata as the little girl stared at his mother. His mother's attention turned to Hinata. "It's not right that he treats you like that Hinata-chan."

"Treats me like fwend?" She asked innocently.

"Eh?" She ask as she did a double take.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Yea. We just playing awound wight Sasuke-chan?" She asked turning to him.

He nodded mutely.

His mother let out a sigh. "If you say so Hinata-hime."

She smiled and nodded.

WIth a smile, his mother took his hand with her free one in which he eagerly held back, and walked the two children downstairs.

He and Hinata looked at each other from behind Mikoto's back. He glared at her but nodded in gratitude. He wasn't going to go as low as thanking the girl. She didn't deserve it, he figured. She was trying to steal his family away from him!

A smile lit her face in return.

_Oh. She good. _

--

Itachi stared down at the two other children as they argue amonhst each other. Frozen yogurt or ice cream. Apparently Hinata got it stuck in her head about vanilla ice cream. Sasuke, on the other hand, voted for something more healthy and fit. He called her piggy for her love of ice cream and she called him...Stiffy for his lack of taste. Sasuke never liked sweets now that Itachi remembered. His brother had a weird taste in food.

Currently, they were at the park. It was Sasuke's birthday so it was his decision to go anywhere he wanted to. After dinner, he decided he wanted to go play at the park before going home.

Itachi had to admit, the park was really magnificent. The playground where Sasuke and Hinata had gone to consisted of six swings, five slides, a few monkey bars here and there, and a dome like castle. It was a big park with a lot of people occupying it.

Instead of joining his little brother, he went towards the pond a few yards away from the sandbox. Yet, it was covered in a lot of tall grass. He trailed through it to finally come to his destination. It was a clearing with the pond. In the middle of the pond, stood a sturdy willow tree and what surrounded the pond were lilie pads and lotus blossoms. It was beautiful.

The meadow was cleared away slightly from the tall grass as it felt as if the area itself was it's own place. He found this awhile back when he was around Sasuke's age when his mom took him to the park. Apparently, the tall grasses around the area camouflaged everything away from people's eyes. It hid the beauty in the middle of it. As he neared the pond, he stopped and sat down. He crossed his legs and bent over to pick up a lotus blossom drifting towards him.

This place was peaceful and fortunately, no one knows about it.

He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes.

--

Hinata pointed and laugh at Sasuke as he tried to jump off the swing while it was swinging. He did manage to jump, but not without clumsily falling on his rear afterwards. It didn't hurt because it was sand and he only got up and grumbled.

"What laughing at?" He asked angrily.

She giggled behind her hands. "You suck," she stated bluntly.

Her mother had always taught her to speak her mind and that's what she's always doing now.

He stomped towards her and went behind her. Hinata's eyes widen as he pulled her backwards, and then pushed hard. She found herself swinging her legs back and forth just to go higher.

"You try then!" Sasuke exclaimed.

She grinned. This wasn't the first time she's been to the park with her mother.

As she reached the level that she was comfortable with, she jumped off. She landed gracefully on her feet. Hinata knew that if her father hadn't trained a little bit about the Gentle Fist, she wouldn't be as graceful as she was now. She turned to Sasuke and stuck her tongue out in mock innocence.

He gaped at her. Crossing his arms together, Sasuke scoffed. "Bet you can't walk up slides," he taunted. With that, they raced to the slides.

As they reached the tallest slide their, the two grabbed a hold of one side of the slide, let go, then ran up. It was a tie. She grinned at him. This was getting really fun.

"Monkey bars!"

Tie.

"Sea-saw!"

Sasuke beat her because he was a bit bigger and heavier.

"DONUT!" This time it was Hinata.

"Eh?"

She grinned. "You no beat me."

Sasuke turned to her and smirked. "You on!"

With that, the two went further into the sandbox. Donut were huge tires that criss-crossed each other in several directions. Whoever

Towards the end however, was only one tire. Whoever reach that end first, wins.

"Girls and boys, the race shall begin with white-eyed girl and black-eyed boy here!" A child that looked to be a few years older than them appeared and stood between them.

"Who will win?" He asked grinning. He put his hand up.

"On your mark,"

Hinata and Sasuke got into position.

"Get set!"

She leaned forward.

"Go!"

The two children dashed off excitedly as they hopped from one tire to the next. They practically bumped into each other as they tried to guess which tiree would be the closest to get to the last. They bounced their way through, hopping and hopping. Although tiring, the two were set on beating one another.

Hinata grinned as she was side to side with Sasuke. He smirked. They splitted to find more tires in the way.

"The game is getting heated folks! White-eyed girl is getting closer! No! Black-eyed boy just found a short cut!"

Hinata's eyes widen. She looked through the tires and tried to find the right one to jump on. She glared. Placing her hand on a tire, she manuvered herself forward and made a small front flip, skipping two tires in the process.

"Oh! White-eyed girl just made a come back with a shortcut! The fight-err race is getting intense folks!"

By now, a bunch of other little kids were surrounding them. They had fans half and half. Yet, they weren't focused on that. Their goal was to get to the last tire before the other.

When Hinata felt herself nearing it, Sasuke jumped in front of her. She clenched her teeth and jumped to the side quickly and hopped until she was sideby side with Sasuke. They both jumped at the same time. Her foot was suddenly caught from the tire. She fell head first into the sand. Sasuke reached the last tire. He looked back panting and stuffed his hand in his pocket with a smug face.

Hinata got up and wiped her nose from the sand and smiled.

"And so our winner is! Black-eyed boy!"

She put her hand out like what she saw on television when one person beat another.

He looked at it before realizating dawn. His smirk actually became a smile for once, she noticed. It only made her smile wider. They shook hands.

"Good race," she said.

"Yea."

--

"Itachi-kun!'

His quiet peace didn't last as he caught the sound of footsteps. The kids found him apparently.

"Oh! Pwetty!"

Hinata had run beside him and caught his leg as she stared at the pond. He looked down towards her and yawned. He was napping for a little bit. He looked up and saw that the stars replaced the glowing pink clouds.

"Aniki, guess what! I beat her in wace on the donuts!" Sasuke said as he grabbed onto Itachi's sleeves.

Itachi stared blankly at Sasuke, having no idea what the little boy just said.

_What the heck is donut? _

He felt Hinata release his pant leg and walked towards the pond. .

..She was getting a little too close.

Hinata squatted down and stared down at the pond. "Wow..." Her heard her whisper.

He tensed when she leaned forward to poke the surface of the water.

He gulped as he led Sasuke near Hinata. She was getting a little too close to the water for his liking.

"You going fall baka," Sasuke said.

Hinata turned back to him and stuck her tongue out childishly. They were becoming fast friends, he noted.

Before they noticed what's going on, she tilted forward...and splash.

"Baka!' Sasuke exclaimed as he reached his hand forward as to grab her. There was no need to as the little girl rose from the pond and...stood up. Sasuke took a step back and stared at her with wide eyes open. It wasn't really deep to begin with. He chuckled as he saw Hinata had grabbed a lotus blossom. That's what she was aiming for.

"Pwetty fowers," she said cheerfully not minding her wet sundress. Kids were so innocent, not that he was excluding himself or anything.

"Sasuke-chan!"

It was his mother.

"Itachi-kun! Hinata-hime! Come out! We're going home!"

Itachi beckoned the little girl to come closer as he grabbed her little hands in his and had Sasuke with his other hand. He led both of them through the tall trees until they reached the outside world. His mother was a few feet away from them.

She gasped once her eyes landed on Hinata.

"Oh dear," she said as she inspected Hinata for any sign of injury. She shook her head before ushering them to the limosine. "Kids these days," she muttered.

Itachi sighed as his father started to scold him about taking care of the two since he was oldest. It's not like he wanted her to fall. She just did that on her own. It's not his fault, but then again, he never really did warn the little girl. No one liked to be scolded either way and he wasn't going to put all the blame to Hinata even though it was all her fault.

He glanced down at the little girl as his mother started to baby the girl. He noticed she was still holding onto the lotus blossom.

--

After his mother brushed his hair and put him in his pajamas, he pouted slightly.

"Why she sleep over?" He asked, irritably.

His mother, with kind and warm eyes, turned to him with a smile.

"Because it's your birthday silly!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What that have to do with her?" He asked in a childlike manner.

Mikoto gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't like her?"

"No!" he exclaimed automatically turning to his mother with a angry glare that came out as a pout.

Mikoto giggled slightly as she lifted the little boy in her arms. "Well, that's too bad Sasuke-chan," She said as she walked through the bathroom door. They walked through the hallway towards his room. Mikoto continued, "She seems to really care for you as a friend."

Sasuke frowned. "She do?"

Mikoto gently put Sasuke on his bed and kissed him gently on his forehead. "Yes dearest," she said gently.

Sasuke felt his eyelid falling heavily. Mikoto tucked Sasuke in and walked towards his door. The nightlight next to his bed was turned on. "Goodnight Sasuke-chan."

"..Night," he mumbled as he turned over to his side.

Mikoto smiled and turned off the light.

--

"Pss Sasuke-chan."

Groan.

"Pss.."

Mumbling that sounded vaguely like 'leave me lone..', Hinata tried again.

He went under his covers.

She glared. She was going to use her mother's technique to wake him up.

Hinata pushed him hard off the bed.

"Ah-"

Thump.

She crawled to where Sasuke had fallen. She smiled at him as he looked up at her. His surprised expression turned in a scowl. "What was dat for?" He asked standing up with an indignant huff.

Hinata brought out her box that was terribly gift wrapped and presented it to Sasuke.

"This for you Sasuke-chan!" She exclaimed.

His eyes widen in surprise then took it cautiously from her hands. "What's it for?" He asked suspiciously.

"It you birthday! And I want to thank you for Gama," she said.

Sasuke scowled in confusion. "What gama?" He asked.

"Fwoggy is Gama!"

Realization dawned upon Sasuke. She thought that he gave her a frog for a gift. He wanted to laugh, but held it in as he watched her innocent face that seems to have a permanent smile on it. She reminded him of his mother a little bit.

Still, if she thought that his prank was her gift, then what would be planted in this box he wondered? He then climbed up the bed and sat next to her. He unraveled the messy ribbons and tore the package. What was hidden inside of it were two small little dolls. It was a girl and a boy. The boy had messy black hair like him, wearing a blue shirt with a fan stiched on the back. It had small black trousers on it too. The girl had short, black hair with her bangs evenly cut on her forehead, with a light purple dress. The two dolls had their hands sewed together as if it came as one. They both had dotted eyes and a stitch like smile. They both looked vaguely familiar.

"This my giff fwendsip to Sasuke-chan!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke blushed lightly as he stared at the dolls. It was unique and it does look like them.

He looked down on his lap. "Arigato..." He whispered.

Hinata, in turn, nodded vigorously with a smile. To her, that thank you meant he liked it.

--

When Mikoto woke up in the morning, she went to Itachi to wake him up for breakfast first. He woke with a groggy yawn as he greet her with a quiet 'ohayo'. She ruffled his hair and told him to go brush his teeth and go down for her homemade breakfast.

She went towards Sasuke's door next and as she stepped in, her eyes widen with delight. There, Hinata and Sasuke sleeping next to each other, facing one another with a small content smile. In the middle between them, were two dolls.

Mikoto smirked.

This was the perfect Kodak moment.

--

**Yes, yes I understand that Hinata is younger than Sasuke, but in my story I made her only a year older. Her bday is in December after all. Oh right, please review. I'd only have the urge to write if I get some comments lol It's the same with my other stories**

**Stay tuned~~**


	3. Once Upon a Mansion Part 1

Once upon a Mansion Part 1

**AN:** Still children and I'm still picky with the pairings….man..should she be with Itachi or Sasuke? Or maybe a Hinata/Harem hahaha Just goes to show how much I really adore Hinata ;)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own any Naruto characters

--

The creaking noise continued to echo throughout the movie. The girl looked up and there she was, the woman with long hair and a body that was twisted in several angles.

Sasuke, at the tender age of 6, didn't know what got over him when he asked his parents to get this movie. He saw all the other kids at school talking about so he wanted to see how scary it was for himself. The Grudge. Oh how he regretted getting the movie. He even asked his parents to buy the whole set. The Grudge 2 and 3 piled next to the blue ray player next to the flat screen in front of him.

Suddenly, the little ghost boy ran through the hall in a quick manner. As the girl turned around, there was the ghostly woman. The woman had her hair covering her eyes and she was slowly crawling down the steps towards the horror-stricken girl.

"Ah!" Sasuke and Hinata grabbed onto each other and screamed loudly. Well, Sasuke yelled since he doesn't have the pride to scream. They had their eyes closed, tears on the edge of their eyes.

They were both horrified.

"I don't want to watch this anymore Sasuke-chan," Hinata whimpered.

"Me neither, but we have to!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" She wailed out.

They were both in their pajamas, with pillows surrounding them. It was their typical Friday night sleepover. Sasuke wanted to surprise Hinata when he came to her house with his regular pajamas, toothbrush, and extra clothes. It was the typical weekend for them. Hinata and sometimes Neji, her cousin, would sleep over at the Uchihas' for a weekend, then it would switch over with Sasuke and sometimes Itachi. Itachi used to be a regular, but Fugaku have been making the older Uchiha boy pay more attention to the family business.

Hinata shook her head with her eyes closed. Sasuke slowly looked back to the screen only to turn back and with his eyes squeezed closed.

Suddenly, the two heard creaking noise to their left. It sounded like the echo of the woman from The Grudge. Their heads turned to the source of the sound. The two froze in their position, holding each other. A patch of long hair was seen. Suddenly, the door opened wider with that haunting and echoing croak.

A pale hand struck out limply. Glowing eyes popped out from the mass of hair.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The dual scream resonated throughout the mansion. The popcorn in front of Sasuke and Hinata was spilled all over the white-carpet rug.

--

Neji held his stomach as he rolled on the floor laughing. He saw Hinata and Sasuke glaring angrily at him as he continued to point and laugh at their horrified look.

He only meant to take a quick shower and join the two to watch The Grudge. He's already watched it with his friends when he was invited for a movie night, the first for him. He thought the movie didn't make much sense nor did it scare him, but he saw the reaction of Tenten and Lee when they watched it. They were both crying by the end.

Neji was calm person and didn't indulge himself with these paranoia aspects in life. He wasn't superstitious. The little young boy was like Itachi in a sense that they both turn to logic. Yet, when he opened the door to see the two huddled closely together, jumping at a surprising scene or shuddering at the ghostly figures on the TV, Neji lost his calm resolve. He just had to do it.

His long, lustrous hair was a good enough disguise, and it didn't take that much effort to make the croaking noise from his throat. So, when he stared at the mirror and saw his pupil-less eyes, he knew that it in the figure of the young children's imagination, they'd think it would be glowing. He just swiped his hair over his face and smirked.

He was only a year older, and a lot more mature than the two, but as everyone witnessed, he's still just a kid.

"It was just so-"

Hinata slapped him with a large, stuffed pillow. "Ow-Hilarious!" He finished laughing again.

Hinata continued to hit him with the pillow with anger and embarrassment written on her face.

"Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" She exclaimed and with every yell, there was a hit.

It didn't stop him from laughing.

The lights were already turned on thanks to Hiashi who ran in here staring at the commotion. When he realized what was going on, he just smacked Neji in the back of the head and mumbled about going back to sleep.

It didn't stop Neji from laughing. This was just too hilarious.

"Sorry Hinata-sama," he apologized. She hit him again.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at him as he stuffed the blue ray disk back into its cover. There was no way they were going to continue the movie after that.

--

Itachi stared at the mansion in boredom. It looked like an abandoned place so there couldn't be any harm could there? Besides, it was a dare. Everyone knew that Itachi Uchiha could never back down from anything because of pride of being an Uchiha. As a matter of fact, he was very proud.

Yet, he didn't understand the way Hinata and Sasuke were trying to pull him away from the place. "It's not worth it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Itachi-kun! No!" Hinata exclaimed.

Neji, on the other hand, had a suspicious smirk on his lips. He was told to babysit the children today since apparently, the adults noticed how Itachi was distancing himself from the children for school work. They all understood how smart Itachi was, but an advice in the children's catalogue that children should be surrounded with friends to get their social skills up to par made Mikoto force Itachi to come along with Neji and the children. Basically, Itachi was the babysitter for the day.

Itachi was ten years old and was perfectly capable of taking care of the children when asked to. He knew he had responsibility the moment Sasuke was born. It was annoying at first, to say the least, but he became accustomed to it.

It was when they were just playing at the park when he met up with Kisame, his rather blue friend and Deidara, the very girly-looking blonde boy. They were just ordinary classmates that like to use up their precious time, not to mention Itachis', to annoy the weasel-looking boy. And as the years went by since he went into first grade, he became accustomed to it.

The two came up to him and dared Itachi to take his comrades, aka, the children he was babysitting, to bravely explore the haunted estate with Hinata's little camera picture as proof that they went in there. Being proud and putting up a front, Itachi accepted the dare without batting an eyelash.

Little Hinata and Sasuke seemed to reject the idea vehemently, but Neji shrugged. The calm and collected cousin of Hyuuga Hinata reminded Itachi of himself.

So, here they are standing in front of an abandoned mansion or estate. It was a two story mansion covered in dust and cobwebs. In front of the mansion was a black gate that covered the entire estate. It was an abandoned property it seems. Bushes sprouted here and there with dead trees covering the entire mass. It felt as if a dark cloud was looming the entire estate, voicing its ominous presence.

As itachi lifted up his hand to open the gate, a powerful wind swept up behind them and practically forced the hollow gate open. _What a warm welcome. _

Itachi nonchalantly stepped forward.

"Aniki!"

"Itachi-kun!"

Hinata and Sasuke gasped simultaneously.

Neji followed suit making the two children gasp once more.

He just didn't understand Hinata and Sasuke's behavior. They were usually filled with energy and excitement when it came to adventures. Exploring a haunted mansion was an adventure wasn't it?

Instead of listening to his gut instinct, he went along with his pride. He pushed the gates open and entered, dragging along the children, aka his comrades, with him.

--

_We're doomed! _

Was went on in Sasuke and Hinata's mind. They were staring at each other behind Itachi's legs, gulping. They recognized a haunted place when they saw one and they didn't know what came over Itachi, but this was just too much for the two children's heart.

They were greeted with a stone trail that led to a three foot staircase, which in turn led to double doors. Sasuke followed his aniki behind his legs towards the glassed double door. He had no other choice but to follow his aniki. Although how insane or brave Itachi was, Sasuke knew not to ever abandon his kin.

Sasuke turned to Hinata as she walked next to him, also coweri-erm-walking behind Itachi's legs. Next was Neji who appeared as calm as ever with the usual poker face. Sasuke noticed how Neji and Itachi were somewhat similar, in expression wise. They can conceal what they're thinking very well.

As they reached the double doors, Itachi let out a sigh as he turned to Hinata. "My hand Hinata-hime," he said gently.

Sasuke looked towards Hinata and saw how she had a vice-like grip on his aniki's hand. When she let go, she quickly grabbed onto her cousin's hand and opted to cower behind the older Hyuuga's leg instead. Sasuke smirked and snickered in her direction.

"Scardy cat," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"You too Sasuke-chan."

He flinched and looked up at his and Itachi's intertwined hands. From his hands, Sasuke looked up and met Itachi's inquisitive eyes as if the older Uchiha was saying _well?_.

Sasuke pouted and he opted to giving his older brother the puppy dog face. Itachi rolled his eyes, but continued to let Sasuke hold onto his hand.

His elder brother let out a sigh as he placed his free hand on the doorknob. As he turned it, another mysterious wind appeared from behind them, shoving the double doors wide open for the children to see.

The two six year old felt that their soul had just left them as they slumped and dropped their respective elders hand together.

Turning towards each other, Hinata and Sasuke's eyes teared up as their lips twitched up into an ironic smile.

"We're dead aren't we Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked first.

"Yea...We are. Let's go write a will, shall we?" He asked with a deadpanned voice.

Hinata tilted her head. "What's a will?"

Sasuke laughed sadly as they both continued to cry behind Itachi and Neji.

Neji, on the other hand, stared at the event with amusement and curiosity in his pure white eyes,

_Interesting . . . _

--

Neji followed Itachi into the mansion as the two chickens sulkily gave in to their fates. It truly did look abandoned, but also in mint condition.

Neji looked around the welcoming corridor. It was spacious as a glass chandelier hung above them. They all stepped in the middle of the circle with Itachi looking around and the two children lazily walking next to the 10 year old boy. Well, they looked as if they lost all hope for mankind, but that's beside the point.

The place was very spacious. Well it was a mansion so it has to be or it wouldn't deserve such title. The floor was clear and white and the stairs were spiraled in shape to the next hallway. It was a grand staircase and a red carpet was draped over the stairs to make it appear elegant. As Neji continued to look up, he noticed something very…unusual, yet striking.

There was boy with piercing blue eyes and red hair with his hands holding onto the railing and crouching down. Neji slowly looked away, pretending he didn't see that.

"Hinata-chan, come and take a picture of this."

"No," she said stubbornly to Itachi's request.

The ten year old boy let out an exasperated sigh. Hinata and Sasuke were clinging to each other and not Itachi, which meant something, was off. Usually, the two would be competing against each other for the elder boy's wanton attention. It was obvious to Neji that the two had a strange love for the weasel looking older boy. Of course, it might be because of the fact that he was a few years older than him which caused him to be called cool and should be looked up to. Neji, himself, had a small admiration to Itachi, but would not openly admit to it.

"Hinata..." Itachi said in a warning tone.

"No!"

"Hinata..." Itachi used a warmer voice that soothed even his stoic face.

Hinata glared. "No.." she said evenly, yet with a stubborn iron pride.

Itachi would not fail though. "Please Hinata," he said in the gentlest voice he could muster. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widen. His brother looked and sounded very pleading towards Hinata Hyuuga.

"No," she said holding the camera tightly.

Itachi shook his head and sighed as he crossed his arm. Neji can tell the 10 year old boy was slightly annoyed. "The faster we take pictures, the faster we can leave. I do hope you realize that."

Hinata crossed her arms in return and huffed. "Too late anyways. You made us step in," she said.

Sasuke sniffed next to her.

Itachi's lips twitched slightly. Hinata-sama was certainly bold. Well, Neji had seen how her mother had raised Hinata. "Self-determined child who will always hold her ground" was the quote that Hiashi-sama had used for his eldest daughter. Then the head would glower darkly with an ironic smirk. "Mother's influence," he would mutter as an after thought.

Neji finally understood what Hiashi-sama had meant.

Itachi crossed his arm and stared down at Hinata. The girl was really stubborn. Neji smirked.

The 10 year old boy shook his head and turned around.

"I guess we just need to keep exploring this place until Hinata-chan hands over the camera," he said without hesitation as the boy continued to bravely walk around the empty, spacious corridor.

Neji turned back to see if the boy with red hair was still there. He disappeared as Neji suspected. His curiosity grew. If there was a boy there, that meant that the place wasn't deserted as it seems.

--

Hinata turned to Sasuke as she nervously tapped his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tensing up. They were both scared. He turned to her with a defeated look in his face as if he's already given up on life. He wasn't alone.

Her fingers were shaking as she pointed towards the stairs to their left. She bet there were more rooms as well, but the stairs....oh the stairs. Hinata would've been terrified of the stairs at home, but there were maids bustling about and her guardians taking care of her that she got over that paranoia. Now that there was no presence or any sign of people living up stairs, Hinata couldn't help but let the paranoia kick in. The picture of the woman's body, limbs in the wrong places, and the voice that sounded like the door creaking came back to her in that instant once her eyes landed on the stairs.

To her horror, her cousin walked pass her and towards the stairs.

"Niisan!" She whispered harshly.

He stopped and turned his white eyes towards her and tilted his head in an innocent fashion. "Yes Hinata-sama?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What are you doing?" She asked, staring wide eyes at her cousin.

"I'm going to check to see what's upstairs," he replied simply.

She gawked at him. "Are you crazy?" She asked.

"No, I believe I'm not Hinata-sama," he replied calmly. With that, he turned around and ventured back up the stairs.

Meow.

Everyone froze.

Itachi was the first to step forward as he made a beeline towards the hallway on their left.

Sasuke gasped. "Aniki!"

He stopped and stared at Sasuke with the same bored expression. "What is it?" He asked patiently when Hinata knew that Itachi wanted to fill his curiosity about the _meow_.

Hinata grabbed onto Sasuke's arm as her lips trembled. "Y-you follow Itachi-kun a-and I-I'll follow N-neji-niisan," she said bravely, yet her fingers were shaking against Sasuke's arm. He gulped and grasped Hinata's hand and gave it a tight squeeze although his hands were trembling as well.

So, the two chicken-eh-brave children separated and followed their kin.

--

**uhhh...i left off with a cliffie. soz soz people. I meant to post this 3 days ago and i don't usually leave things off like this, but I've just been busy with school and such. haha oh and review if you would like more. **

**So..Stay tuned~~~**


	4. Once Upon a Mansion Part 2

Once Upon a Mansion Part 2

**AN:** Hinata/? Me don't know XD

**Disclaimer:** Do not own any Naruto characters

---

The hallway was long and the windows next to them were wide and scary-looking. It made the hallway look gloomier. The estate was big, but at least it didn't look like the Grudge's home. If it did, she wouldn't know what she would do.

Hinata shuddered.

"Hinata-sama," Neji-nissan said.

She looked up at him with frightful, large white eyes.

"H-Hai Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, stuttering.

"Your nails are sinking into my arm," he stated simply.

Hinata looked down suddenly where her hands were and quickly retracted them. She saw small little nail marks on his pale skin.

"Gomen!" She exclaimed softly.

Neji shook his head slightly before gently holding his hand out to her again. She smiled gratefully and took it. He led her through the hallway again. They paused as they heard bouncing noise at the end of the hall where a few set of stairs greeted them. Hinata stood stock still as she heard the doors slowly creaking. It can't be...

A small red ball rolled out in front of them from an opened door. Hinata's heart raced frantically. She hid herself behind Neji's legs and pulled his hands towards her as she held it to her chest. A red ball...was appearing out of nowhere...not creepy at all.

Yup. Not cre-

The red ball suddenly hopped. Her eyes widened as she pointed at the ball.

"Ne-Neji-n-ni-nis-san," she sputtered his name out, too frightened to do anything.

Neji noticeably gripped her hand. He then backed away with her.

"Hinata-sama, get ready to run," he whispered towards her.

She looked up at her older cousin, nodding frantically, and not noticing how hard she was gripping his hands. They turned around and only to have her quickly place her hands on her mouth to keep from screaming.

In front of them stood a small little boy with fiery red hair and wide dark brown eyes as his lips were formed into a thin line. He stared at them empathically with no sign of emotion whatsoever. He was standing there...staring at them. The boy had no shirt on, but a single black short. His skin was pale like..like... a ghost. It was as if he was glowing in the moon's light through the window.

Neji grabbed her hand suddenly and turned around. They both sprinted away towards the doors. They made it towards a slightly opened doorway. Just as they made it inside, Neji slammed the door tightly, blocking the image of the little boy away from her.

"Neji-nissan," she whispered panting.

"H-Hai Hinata-sama?" He asked. That was the first time she heard her dear older cousin stutter.

"What-What was that?"

He simply shook his head.

---

Sasuke winced as he heard a door slamming from upstairs. He turned sharply towards the stairs. He spotted something red and when he blinked, it was gone.

_Na-Nani? _

"A-Aniki?"

Itachi turned to him with an impassive look. He slowly raised an eyebrow, acknowledging the strange sound from upstairs. "It must be Neji-kun and Hinata-hime," he concluded simply before turning around and going back to investigate that strange cat noise.

Sasuke can vaguely remember the movie now. The cat noise came from that little boy who was drowned in the bathtub with that poor black cat. It was...a strange way to murder someone, Sasuke knew that. He meant...Why the heck would they even murder the cat? The cat didn't do anything! Sasuke frowned slightly before shaking his head vigorously.

He shuddered. Just remembering the scene caused a fit fright course through his body. The movie had affected him and Hinata to that extent.

He heard the door sliding open. Sasuke sharply turned to his brother. Running and clinging to Itachi's side, he walked with his brother into the spacious room. It was a small...living room of sorts. There were three large couches, albeit old and dusty, with a flat screen plasma television in the corner.

Whoever must've abandoned the place was transparently wealthy.

He stared at the plasma television with curiosity. Sasuke released Itachi and walked over to the TV and peered at it. Who would have left such a big TV here?

A click.

The TV opened.

Sasuke squeaked and jumped five feet away from the television.

It was a bunch of static noise, black and white images. He visibly shook.

"A-Aniki...?" He questioned.

He slowly turned to the side to search for his aniki. What he saw made his eyes widen a fraction of a size.

Itachi stood there with a pale arm draped over him and dangerously long hair covering the other side of his shoulder. "A-A-an-an-aniki..." He stuttered out.

Itachi stared blankly at him, his whole frame frozen solid.

"Run Sasuke-chan," he muttered simply before being pulled away into an empty room. The door slammed shut.

Sasuke, shocked beyond anything, could only stand up. He looked down with his eyes wide open and stared at his feet, not knowing what to think.

_Meow. _

He ran.

---

Hinata heart was shaking as she stared at her cousin. "Wh-What do we do?" She asked, looking up at him for answers.

They were in a vacant room with only a futon on the side. There was a small, squared table in the corner with a desk lamp on it. A large window covered the entire space on the opposite side of them. Next to that large window was a closet, a very huge closet that probably opened up to a basement. It was weird how Hinata could deduce all that with just the simple futon.

She noticed, though, there was a balcony on the window. So, they might be able to get out of this mansion. Wait. What was she thinking? Sasuke and Itachi were still here! Hinata shook her head and looked down at her shaking hands that were grasped firmly by Nejis'. Then again, they're still children.

Thump.

She jumped.

Her entire body froze and she felt Neji's hand go cold as strange thumping and shuffling noises came above them. This can't be happening...No...It can't!

Neji turned to her and soon changed his view to the window. He nodded and she nodded.

The two gripped each other's hand before sprinting towards the window. Three things happen at that one single moment.

One...Hinata tripped on the futon, thus making her release Neji's hand. Two....Something barged open the closet and grabbed onto the other side of Neji's hand, thus pulling him in. And three, the closet door shut tightly.

Hinata was left alone in the room.

"Run Hinata-sama!" She heard her older cousin's voice from up above.

"Neji-nissan!" She called out.

"Run!"

She shook and stood up. She looked up to hear Neji's voice. She saw a crack. One wide, brown eyes greeted her.

She shoved the door open and ran.

---

Sasuke hugged himself as she shook in the corner of the counter. Currently, he found himself in the kitchen. One mantra was stuck in his head. His aniki was captured.

His aniki was captured.

His aniki was captured.

His aniki was captured.

His aniki was FREAKIN captured.

His BRAVE, GREAT aniki was FREAKIN captured.

Sasuke slowly rocked himself in his state. He brought a thumb to his mouth and started to suck on it like a pacifier. To say the least, he was scared shitless. Who wouldn't be in his state? After what he saw...He was surprised he hadn't made an accident in his pants yet.

There were several creaking noises from above him. They were everywhere. Aniki was captured. Neji probably didn't make it either. And Hinata...

"Ah!"

_Hinata-chan! _

He turned around and almost took a step back before pausing. He rethought his position. Hinata-chan. She might be in trouble right now. He clenched his small fist and pursed his lips up. Yet, what the heck can he do? He's not armed with any talisman or holy water. What can he do to help her?

His eyes widen in realization. He walked over to the cabinets and quickly pulled them open to look for any sharp objects. His okaasan had always told him to stay away from knives. They're not a weapon she says, but she never faced this situation before. Besides! He needed to save Hinata-chan.

To his utter horror, he couldn't find a knife anywhere. He rummaged through the other cabinets, climbing over the counter, the stove, and even the faucet. There was none.

The door shoved open and Hinata appeared panting.

He stopped his actions.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed before jumping down and running towards her.

She had a tear-streaked face before running towards him. She clasped onto him with her dear life.

"They got Neji-niisan!" She wailed into his shirt. He can feel fresh tears.

Sasuke sniffed.

"They got aniki," he said softly.

"Not Itachi-kun!" She cried looking up from his shirt.

He nodded.

Slowly, she stepped away from him and stared with despair. "This not happening..." She said slowly shaking her head and clenching her fist.

Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip, not sure of the right words in this predicament.

"It's not happening!" Hinata exclaimed.

He winced and looked down.

"It was s'posed be in movie. Why is it real?" He asked, more to himself than to Hinata.

"B-Because one of us must be having a nightmare!" She exclaimed. Sasuke turned to her in realization.

That must be it! His face glowed with happiness. Hinata and Sasuke nodded towards each other and lifted their hands. They both slapped each other until their face was pushed to the side. No one woke up. They slapped each other again, this time on a different cheek. No affect.

They pouted towards one another before putting their hands on each other's face. They both pulled on each other's face, stretching it until it hurts. Nothing.

With their faces red and swollen, the two sunk down and laid their head against their knees.

"No nightmare huh?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shook his head against his knees.

"No nightmare," he muttered a reply.

--

Itachi's eye twitched. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"And yea. You should see the look on your face man, yea!" Deidara babbled on.

Deidara was wearing a black wig, with black eyeliner on and strange black contacts. He stuck his tongue out playfully. The blonde was also dressed in a white kimono that was overly large for him.

Itachi could not believe the nerve of Deidara and Kisame. This was all a prank to "scare the living day lights out of the stoic Itachi". He would've smacked the blonde in the back of his head, but he had too much dignity to do so and he was tied up with a gag in his mouth.

"Oh! Oh! Neji and Hinata should be in the basement now, yea!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi's eyes twitched a fourth time.

--

Neji glared at the strange red-haired boy. The boy gave him a smug look in return palming around puppet like strings. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black trousers and his red hair was sticking out wildly. The boy does have strange pale skin. His eyes were brown and he was wearing eyeliner to make the effect of a ghost kid come alive.

All this...for a prank?

Neji struggled against the strings that bounded them. Hinata-sama must be terrified right now and this red-headed jerk was holding him captive.

--

Hinata and Sasuke slumped down, hitting each other's back. Itachi and Neji, the brave and reasonable ones were taken away to the supernatural. They were children...what can they do?

Hinata clenched her fist tightly and sniffed. She probably couldn't do anything anyways. Neji-niisan was probably scared and all she did was run away. Those are what cowards do. Yet, would she be a fool if she stayed?

Hinata sniffed.

"Hey."

She turned her head slightly towards Sasuke. He pointed at a small cabinet next to a counter table. A small black metal object peeked through the crack. Hinata watched as Sasuke walked over towards it. He slowly opened the cabinet drawer and to their utter surprise, it was a pistol.

--

Itachi shook his head as he was dragged out the door by the blonde. The mansion wasn't so deserted after all. Apparently, the place belongs to Sasori, a quiet child that was in the same grade as him, Kisame, and Deidara. . Apparently, this place was the family's summer estate...

"What do you mean Sasuke-chan and Hinata-chan is missing, yea?" Deidara asked through a small communication device on his ear. It was a Bluetooth.

He can hear yelling from the other line. The rain that soaked the house suddenly stopped. To his right of the living room, the door slid open revealing Kisame in a black ...outfit that vaguely reminds him of backstage crew members in those stage theatres. He was also wearing a Bluetooth in his ear.

Deidara glared at Kisame, frowning.

"Sasori, do you have any idea where they are?" Kisame asked.

Itachi crossed his arms and shook his head. He resisted the urge to sigh. Those two, Hinata and Sasuke, have the most hyperactive imagination ever so he wouldn't be surprised if they ran out the door and scurried home crying to their mothers.

Then again...the pranksters here did have the front door locked.

Kisame scratched his head.

"Well, ask Zetsu!"

So they had his entire school leaders do this. Itachi felt _very _special. They pulled this entire prank JUST for him. Whoopie…

"Ah!"

Crash!

Thud.

"Ah!"

"Run!"

"_Fu_-Fudge!"

That was Zetsu's voice. The other one was ...Itachi's eyes twitched. Hidan. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. At least Hidan had the decency to watch his language around the younger children.

"Shit! Where the hell did those little fucktards get those!"

...Or not.

--

Sasuke shoved himself against the wall and adjusted the slightly large goggles on his eyes. It was strange. These little pistol just appeared out of nowhere in the cabinet they were investigating. It seems to have ward off some other strange spirit that was creeping down the stairs. Hinata was shoved against the other side of the wall next to him.

She chased off the red-headed ghost boy away.

They were both panting.

"Neji-niisan. I didn't see him," Hinata muttered.

"I didn't see aniki anywhere either. We need to split up Hinata-chan."

She gasped.

"B-But-"

"For the sake of Neji and aniki, we have to!" He exclaimed.

He can feel Hinata tensing next to him. He turned to her and ruffled her short hair and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We have enough ammo and you have at least five hand guns with you. You'll be fine," he told her.

When he saw Hinata pout, he chuckled slightly.

"No worry okay? We'll meet up at the living room, to the right of the stairs," he said nodding, "That's where they took aniki."

Hinata bravely nodded and furrowed her eyebrow in determination. She put her hand out to him. He took it and shook. It was meant to be an agreement. They nodded at each other in consent before turning their backs to each other once more, shoulders pressed against the wall for look out.

Sasuke was facing the right side of the long staircase towards the living room. They made it from the kitchen which was located all the way in the other side of the estate, shooting down random grudge ladies everywhere and some ghost wearing black stage crew outfits. The two didn't really have much common sense when dealing with the supernatural. No, it was all instincts.

They made it towards their destination, but now they must split up to find their kin.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she replied softly, yet evenly.

"Ikuzo!" he exclaimed rolling to the hallway and aiming towards a lady that was crawling strangely on the floor.

"Ow! You son of a-"

He shot at the lady's forehead, effectively cutting out whatever the strange grudge lady was talking about. These ladies that just keep appearing out of nowhere are now dubbed "grudge lady" courteous of Sasuke and Hinata's overactive imagination. They've encountered several grudge ladies with the same strange long black hair, yet this one had dark skin and scary glowing green eyes.

Shaking away his fear, Sasuke's resolve was to shoot it down.

He brought another little gun out from his pocket as he let out a war-cry.

--

Hinata charged up the stairs. She stopped as she saw something strange. It was a small person wearing nothing but a black robe. He had something that looked like a scythe.

The wind blew through the open window just beside the figure. It blew off the hood away to reveal nothing but hair. Her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, whatever it was in front of Hinata opened its mouth. The strange creaking noise was heard before the figure dropped down in all fours and started...to crawl and reach its hands out to her. She screamed and stuck the hand gun out.

"Ah!" She shot randomly at the figure.

"Shit!"

She heard it cursed. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and shot at the figure as she ran forward. To her surprise, she heard the figure shuffling away quickly as if...

Hinata opened her eyes and watched the figure run away from her.

"_Fuck_!" It yelled.

It seems...shooting at it helped. Her eyes widen. She continued to shoot it until it hit the stairs on the other side of the hallway. She watched as it tripped to the side and started to roll down the stairs. She smiled from the top of the stairs and blew on the small little pistol like handgun. It worked!

Now... to get Neji-niisan.

She shuddered as she walked towards the door.

When she reached the door, she slowly opened it, hearing the creaking noise.

"Neji-niisan..." She whispered.

There were thumping noises on top of her where she was guessing the attic was located. The attic. As Hinata ventured forth towards the closet that opened up to the attic, she couldn't help but gulp down the saliva that formed in her throat. Watching that movie really took a toll on her. She felt a shiver go through her spine as she edged closer to the closet.

Her heart continued to beat rapidly in her chest. She was not looking forward to this, but Neji-niisan was probably up there waiting for her help. She must. She heard some more thumping noise above her, as if following her. Once she reached the closet, she stopped and stared at it, remembering the movie that haunted her for several nights.

With resolve and a vendetta, she placed her hand on the closet door. She slowly slid it open, only to freeze on sight when a pair of hazel, brown eyes met her own pale, lavender ones.

A scream tore out of her lips.

--

Sasuke stopped what he was doing.

_Hinata!_

--

Itachi tensed as the scream echoed throughout the house.

_Hinata-hime!_

--

Neji's eyes widen.

_Hinata-sama!_

--

That was when all hell broke loose.

Sasuke rush through the mass of scary cloaked woman and children through the hall way, shoving them out of the way as they tried to touch him, grab him, and trip him. He rushed through the stairs in the direction of the scream.

Neji wrestled on his position in the floor, tied up and gagged. He started to wiggle his way through the attic towards the small body that hung upside down, no doubt facing Hinata right now.

Itachi, tied up, standing in front of Kisame and behind Deidara, clenched his fist and quickly jabbed Kisame in the stomach. Deidara, the blond haired child, turned around quickly at Kisame's groan. Once he did, Itachi took that time to head butt him before jabbing his palm on the child's jaw where he fell on his back. Not wasting any more time, he ran over Deidara and dodged Kisame's hands as he slid the living room's door open.

--

It was a simultaneous moment then. Sasori, that hung upside down, facing Hinata was shoved out of his position in the attic. He tumbled inside the closet as Neji fell head first towards Hinata. Sasuke slammed the door open and quickly shot at whatever was in front of Hinata, which happened to be Neji, square in the forehead. The small little shot bounced off of his head, but the impact made Neji fall backward against Sasori.

Itachi, the fastest of the them all, slammed inside the room, ramming right into Sasuke as the two tripped forward and on the balcony. Sasuke hit his head on the wall, which made him pass out as Itachi stood over his brother, looking down at the poor boy.

Poor Hinata, not being able to stand it anymore, fainted on her back against the futon that was laid out in the room.

--

"You mean to tell me you left the fuckin BB guns in the kitchen for the those kids to get?" Hidan, one of the older boys, asked.

Sasori nodded mutely.

"Fuck dude... No wonder..." Hidan replied sighing as he fell backward against the cool, black leather couch.

In the living room where Itachi was supposedly kidnapped, six children from the age of 11 to 15 laid worn out and tired as the sun can be seen barely peaking through the clouded skies.

It had been a looooooong day.

--

Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga made their way out the compound as they walked to where the sun was slowly rising, but still peaking through the clouds.

They stopped as they closed the gates to the estate. Turning to each other, the two paused for a moment staring at each other's back. Sasuke laid unconscious on Itachi's back as Hinata did the same on Neji's back. As their eyes met, the two stoic boys let out a small sigh escape.

"Parents?" Neji asked.

"Uncle?" Itachi asked in return.

The two nodded simultaneously before turning back to the long pavement road and walking forward.

It was a looooooong day... At least, that's the excuse the two older boys were going to use.

Enough said.

---

**Me sorry =( Been super super busy!**

**Stay tuned~~**


	5. Unexpected Crush

An Unexpected Crush

**AN:** Still children...I know its Minato Namikaze, but this one is Minato Uzumaki k? K...

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto...

* * *

Hinata just couldn't help but stare. Such beautiful blue eyes and spikey golden hair mesmerized her. He looked like the sun: beautiful, bright, and every essence of the light.

A inflatable ball hit her head and she didn't even flinched.

She just sat there on the docks and stared out on the other side of the river.

"Oi! Gomen ne Hi-Hinata?"

Sasuke grabbed the ball and paused as her stared at her. Stepping closer to her, he poked her shoulder. She didn't even know he was there.

"Oi...baka," he started.

No retort.

Hmm...

"I got your Sasuke-doll!"

He quickly ducked behind her.

Nothing.

The hell?

As he slowly crept next to her, he tilted his weight in front of her face. "Hinata-baka?" He asked.

She seemed to have snapped out of it. The strangest thing occurred. Her entire face slowly became cherry red, a huge contrast to her usually white, doll-like face.

"A-Ah Sasuke-chan! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Sasuke glared at her. "This is my summer house. Where the hell would I be?" He asked.

"O-oh, I see," she simply replied.

And just like that, she got up and slowly walked away.

Sasuke just looked at her retreating back with a confused frown.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the sun splashing around in the shallow part of the river. His hair glistened beautifully with drops of water. His smile lighted up the world. Another blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"Hinata-sama?"

Nothing.

"Hinata-sama..."

A sigh escaped her lips as Neji stepped closer to her. He tilted his head slightly to look at the side of her face. Her eyes were completely dazed.

Neji crossed his arms together, a frown starting to form. Something was definitely off. He turned to look at what got her attention so focused.

She was staring at the father and son Uzumaki, who was just flying kites. His eyes widen. Perhaps she wanted to fly a kite?

"Hinata-sama? Did you want to fly a kite?"

When she didn't respond, Neji waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hi-"

"O-Oh! Neji-niisan!" She said, a little bit surprised.

This whole time and she didn't notice he was there...That kind of put him off.

"DId you want to fly some kites?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

She blinked in surprise. "A-Anou...Not really," she said before excusing herself, slowly walking into the Uchiha's summer house.

Neji crossed his arms together, a puzzled frown forming on his face.

* * *

Itachi patted Hinata's head as she leaned against him. His back was against the tree, and a book was out in front of them. It was a story about the Tsukiyomi legends that his father wanted him to read.

The only way to keep him focus was to explain the legend to a child as he read. And which better child than Hinata, who was always cooperative and happy to please others?

He smirked as he opened the first page.

"Konnichiwa Itachi-kun! Hinata-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed excitedly as he and his father walked passed them.

Itachi coughed and read. It was only after the third chapter that he realized Hinata wasn't listening, her gaze and attention completely elsewhere.

A bit disheartening, Itachi gave off a baffled frown.

* * *

"You know...There's something off about Hinata-chan today," Sasuke started as he dribbled the basketball on the cement.

Neji was in front of him as Sasuke passed the ball for a check.

"Yea...I think I know what you mean," Neji replied as he passed the ball back to Sasuke.

With that, Sasuke was sprinting pass Neji and for the net. As he jumped for a shot, he missed as the ball rebounded. Neji swiftly caught and dribbled pass Sasuke.

"You know, I think it might be the heat," Sasuke said.

"Yea...You know how girls get, hot and bothered. My aunt did always complain about how the heat affects her skin," Neji commented as he jumped and made a shot on the basketball net.

"The sun is a little hot today," Sasuke replied as he checked the ball to Neji.

Neji frowned as he took the ball and dribbled pass Sasuke only for Sasuke to steel from his left. As Sasuke made a shot on the net, a thought crossed his mind making his eyes lit up.

"Actually, I don't think Hinata-hime is really bothered by the heat! She never was to begin with. Hell, she was even dancing for the sun to shine," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, a slow clap was heard to their left as Itachi stepped out from behind the shaded tree and onto the basketball court. "Nothing gets pass you do they Sasuke-chan?" His brother asked, almost mockingly.

"Maybe you can enlighten us as to why Hinata-sama's been...inattentive?" Neji asked curiously.

Itachi placed a hand on his chin, posing in a thinking manner.

"I believe it has something to do with Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi said nodding.

Neji and Sasuke eyebrow went up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well boys, I believe what we're witnessing here is a little seven year old girl's crush," Itachi concluded nodding his head.

Neji and Sasuke froze in their spot. _Crush..._

_Like all those stupid girls that follow me around..._was went on in Sasuke's head.

_Like all those crazy girls that stalk me home..._was went on in Neji's head.

"Hey guys! Can I play?"

Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke slowly turned to the voice, a dark look crossing their faces.

Naruto, the blonde with blue eyes slowly backed away, sensing that something was off. "Or...uh maybe not..."

* * *

Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji stared at the small bob of black hair that stood behind a tree like a small little girl shyly admiring her crush. Wait. She was the small little girl shyly admiring her crush.

This didn't bode well on the heads of the three boys who have been in Hinata's life longer than that blonde idiot had ever been.

"We should really do something about this..." Sasuke said with irritation.

"I know...but what?" Neji asked slowly.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Even though he didn't want to partake in their scheme, they needed him.

"Hmm...I've got a plan," Itachi said.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple kid. He had a father a mother who loved and gave him all the affection he needed. So, he concluded that he didn't need friends.

Although...It mystified him as to why the only children in this summer house avoided him like the plague. Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji...He went to them first to ask if he can play basketball just like his father told him. The problem was, they didn't seem to really like him all that much.

Then...He went to the only girl that seemed to always hide behind a tree and watch him and his dad have fun and asked if she wanted to play with them. She would just stutter suddenly and excuse herself. And still...He can feel those eyes on them. Weird and creepy...

"Maybe I smell?" He asked himself as he put his arms to his nose. A disgusted look crossed his features. "Ew.."

* * *

"Hurry! He's coming!" Sasuke exclaimed as he suddenly hid himself behind a tree.

Itachi was located on top of the tree, a dagger in his knife ready to throw and Neji situated himself on the other side of the side that was in the opposite of Sasuke's tree.

Naruto was casually walking around the field and just happen to forward between the trees that Neji and Sasuke was comfortable in.

Located in Neji and Sasuke's hand was the end piece of the rope. Smirking, they nodded and pulled. Naruto tripped and Itachi suddenly threw the knife on the top of the branch that hung above Naruto. Suddenly Naruto was caught and he was strung up by the net to dangle on the branch.

Just as Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi was about to reveal themselves, Hinata showed up with what appeared to be a basket of apples. Her eyes widen as she caught sight of Naruto dangling on the tree branch.

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke and Neji jumped into a bush and Itachi disappeared higher onto the tree he was on.

She thought quickly and went to find the notch that tied him up. She went to the notch and slowly untied the rope. She held onto it and slowly brought Naruto down.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She asked as she crouched down next to him.

He frowned a bit.

"I don't know... Have there always been booby traps around here?" He asked, a frown marring his expression.

Hinata laughed nervously before shaking her head.

"Oh! You got a scrape, let me help you," she said as she took out a small squeeze bottle of Neosporin and band aids.

Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi glared at the scene as they stared at the almost serene scene before them. They ignored the hows' and whys' of Hinata carrying a convenient Neosporin and band aids.

* * *

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready," Neji and Itachi replied.

Just as Naruto came across another tree, Neji and Sasuke yet again pulled the rope. Again, Naruto tripped.

Itachi threw his dagger.

What they didn't expect however, was Hinata coming out suddenly and tripping on Naruto.

A bee hive suddenly dropped down next to the unsuspecting children who tripped over a rope. Their eyes widen as they stared at each other.

Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi's jaw dropped.

_Shit!_

Hinata and Naruto suddenly got up.

"Run!"

The two Uchiha and lone Hyuuga watched as their beloved Hinata running next to Naruto. Ignoring the fact that the two was running from a dangerously pack of bees', they couldn't help but imagine the two running on their honeymoon.

* * *

"Okay, make sure Hinata isn't around."

Itachi looked pass Naruto who was slowly making his way through the small forest trail.

He nodded towards them.

Neji and Sasuke took their position, end of the ropes on their hand.

Just as Naruto stepped into their trap once more, the rope tugged, he tripped and Itachi thre thew the dagger, Hinata jumped out of the bushes in a hurry.

"Naruto! Your otou-eh?"

Large, sticky goo of mud fell on their heads. They looked up just as Itachi jumped out of the tree to join Sasuke and Neji.

"Huh...Strange things happen when I'm around you Hinata-chan," Naruto said slowly.

Hinata, still too stunned, nodded slowly.

* * *

"We give up!"

Hinata blinked in surprise as she looked up from her obento box to Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi. They stood there staring at her. Neji had on an angry frown, Itachi looked as if he was about to sigh, and Sasuke was speaking for all of them looked plain exasperated.

"Give up?" She asked, confused now.

"Yea! You should just confess to him and live happily ever after!" He exclaimed, clearly vexed. Of course he said that with sarcasm, but it's Hinata.

Her eyes widen. They noticed! A blush slowly came its way on her face as she put down her chopsticks and slowly pushed her fingers together. "Yo-You think so?" She asked with hesitance as her eyes averted to a simple flower growing from the ground.

It was Neji's turn to speak as he stepped forward, leaned down, and placed his hands on her shoulder. She immediately looked up into his eyes as he nodded with vigor. "Hai Hinata, we'll be here happily cheering for your confession!" He exclaimed.

"I-I guess I should huh? I mean, I don't think he's mean enough to reject me right?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Of course not Hinata-chan," He said with conviction, "No one can ever reject your attention."

Hinata, with hope deep within her heart, jumped up and nodded vigorously. "Well, wish me luck!" She exclaimed as she spun around and ran to the direction of the Uzumaki, father and son peacefully eating their lunch under a nice shaded tree.

Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke watched as she plucked a small little white flower off the ground and continued on her way to the direction of one Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi frowned and crossed his arms irritated. Sasuke muttered curses under his breath and Neji let out a sigh he had hard time containing.

As she neared them...They waited for the inevitable.

"A-Anou..." They can hear from their place.

"Please accept these flowers as my affection for you Uzumaki-san!" She exclaimed as she thrust the flowers from her hands and towards...

Uzumaki...

...Minato.

They just stared...and stared...and continued to stare...

Slowly, the older Uzumaki took the small flowers out of Hinata's small hands and smiled.

"Arigato Hinata-chan..." He said placing the flower just slightly near his nose, "It smells and looks pretty...Just like you."

And that was it...

Hinata squeeked and excused herself, running back to the summer house.

Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke could only stare as the shoji door to the summer house slammed closed.

_Uzumaki...Minato...Of course..._


	6. Taking Flight

Taking Flight

**AN:** Starting to move along with the story now! xD Hope you enjoy, chapter's a bit less exciting than the others though so I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto...

* * *

Neji peered through the shoji door cautiously. There were clothes littered all over the floor in front of the shoji door. More clothes continued to be tossed outside the door. What was she doing he wondered as he found the bob of black hair digging through her clothes like a puppy.

"Um...Hinata-sama..." He whispered slowly putting a finger up as a small gesture... His eyes widen as a heavy kimono was tossed directly in his face. He slowly put his hand down.

"Found it!"

As Neji slowly took the small kimono off his head, his eyes widen.

"H-Hinata-sama?" He asked, his left eye ticking a bit.

"Oh! Neji-niisan!" She exclaimed a smile appearing on her lips.

"Is that my missing hoody?" He asked cautiously. He was looking for that damn thing all over the place just the other day. No wonder he couldn't find it...

She grinned and nodded vigorously. It was a lightly beige, creamy plain hoody with a printed logo on the back symbolizing the Hyuuga clan. She was wearing loose fitting beige shorts that ended just above her knees, a manner like Sasuke Uchiha. Her hair was already cropped short like a boy and now she's wearing boy's clothes.

Hinata grabbed her back pack and grabbed Neji's hand before he can utter another word.

...

How was he going to explain this to Hiashi-sama?

_She's hanging around too much boys._

* * *

Sasuke grumbled inaudibly as he turned a corner. There were a lot of stares and giggles everywhere he went.

"Why won't they stop staring?" Sasuke asked, grumbling.

Itachi stared down at his brother and smirked. He had the same problem when he entered the academy. A private academy no less where his family distributed a lot of money to.

They stopped in front of a classroom that read A-1. Ah...He remembered this room. He was only enlisted here for a couple of weeks before they decided to move him up. He skipped a couple of grades actually.

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends," he replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke scoffed as he made himself into the classroom.

There were a lot of...children his age. Some were crying to go home, some were clinging to their parents crying about not wanting to be there, and some was just sitting quietly waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Well... Bye otouto," and with that Itachi disappeared.

Sasuke gulped as he looked around. He really didn't want to be here.

* * *

Hinata looked around the empty hallways. She was lost, that much was for certain. Staring at the paper that Neji-niisan handed to her, she gulped. A-1. She looked up and stared at the signs that were posted on the classrooms. These said Ds and Fs. She was nowhere near As'. Why did Neji-niisan leave her alone?

Maybe she can ask for directions?

She turned to a door and slowly slid it open. The teacher suddenly stopped talking as all eyes turned to her small form.

"Ano..." She whispered with uncertainty.

"Kawaii! He's so cute!"

She jumped slightly at the high pitched voice that came from the back. The people in there looked a lot older than her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

She turned her big white eyes to who she assumed was the teacher of the classroom.

"I'm lost," she muttered.

* * *

Sasuke finally found a seat all the way in the back, practically blending in the background. Hopefully, no one noticed him.

The teacher that came minutes after he arrived and Itachi left stood in front of the classroom. His name was Umino Iruka. The man was tanned in complexion with a scar that ran across his nose. His hair was tied up in a spiky black ponytail with tiny bangs sticking out of his forehead.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke's head perked up suddenly. Hinata was in his class? He looked around, left and right trying to pinpoint her location. Where the heck was she?

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Hinata? _

That couldn't be though...

"Hyuuga Hinata, I presume?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow.

The little girl in turn nodded before turning around and bowing to another teacher. "Arigato Kurenai-sensei," she said politely.

"Kawaii..." Whispered some of the girls in the classrooms.

Sasuke blinked. He contained his surprise. It was Hinata...

She turned to Iruka-sensei and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost," she said quietly earning a lot more whispers than before.

"It's alright young man. Just pick a seat," Iruka said calmly.

Sasuke's left eyebrow ticked. _Young man? _

She turned and their eyes instantly found one another'. She instantly smiled, dimples showing as more kids, specifically girls continued to whisper.

"He's so kawaii..."

"He's pretty for a boy..."

"Hinata-kun..."

"I thought Hyuuga's eyes are supposed to be creepy? This guy doesn't have scary eyes."

As she found her seat next to Sasuke, she ruffled his hair playfully. "Hey Sasuke-chan!" She exclaimed.

He gritted his teeth as he swatted her hand away.

"It's Sasuke-kun," he grumbled.


End file.
